


Sleep pretty darling, do not cry

by EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid



Series: Hell's Yarns [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Allergies, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid/pseuds/EvenSpeedWeedisAfraid
Summary: Alastor finds Niffty crying at night.After finding out what's wrong, he comes up with a rather kind solution.
Relationships: Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hell's Yarns [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058714
Kudos: 20





	Sleep pretty darling, do not cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is legitimately the softest thing I've ever written.

As night fell on another day at the Hotel, everyone headed off to bed, from the staff to the like... two or so clients they have. Regardless, Alastor wanted to make _sure_ everyone was asleep, so he decided to wander the halls and take a few peeks into the rooms of everyone. After a few minutes, he had checked on everyone - except Niffty, his little darling. As he passed by the door to her room, he heard noises from within. Not the usual ones of knitting needles, or dusting, or typing at a keyboard, no - what he heard was sniffling and sneezing.

Feeling somewhat concerned by this, the Radio Demon gently pushed the door open, sticking his head into the room. He could see her, sitting alone on her bed with tears starting to form in her single eye.  
The sight tugged at Alastor's black heart, speaking up softly to get her attention. "Niffty, dear? Can I come in...?"  
Looking over to the much taller deer, the cyclops nodded before sniffling to herself.

Alastor carefully stepped inside, making his way over to the bed and taking a seat next to Niffty. "What troubles you? I don't often see you sad, so something must be wrong."  
Wiping her eye a little, the housekeeper spoke. "I... I was cleaning earlier, and there were so many cigarettes littered all over the place! And... that Silverhand man was the source, but he isn't supposed to even _have_ them!"  
Alastor had a bit of an idea where Johnny might have gotten those. "Is that all?"  
"No! Later, I found a patch of mold in the kitchen!"

Hearing that, the deer understood; the cyclops was allergic to mold. "So, your allergies acted up? But... why are you so sad?"  
"Because that means I can't do my job correctly!" As a bit of an exclamation mark on her sentence, Niffty proceeded to sneeze and go into a quick fit of shivering.  
"Ah, I see. I know how you pride yourself on doing the best work you possibly can, and your allergies are preventing it."

After a few seconds of silence, a piano melody started sounding out from the deer's microphone cane, and Alastor began... singing?  
" _Once there was a way... to get back homeward...._ " Hearing those words, Niffty blinked and looked up to the deer. Was he really going to help her sleep with this?  
He continued. " _Once there was a way... to get back home._ "  
Turning to look at the cyclops, Alastor's smile felt genuine as he sang further. " _Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry... and I will sing a lullaby._ "

Getting teary-eyed again, but this time from the touching actions of her friend instead of disappointment at her inability to do her job, Niffty joined Alastor in singing the chorus.  
" _Goooolden sluuumbers fill your eyes! Smiiiiles await you when you riiiise! Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry!_ " She let the taller one take over for the last line of the chorus, however.  
" _And I will sing a lullaby._ "  
The tears were blinked back, and the younger demon started to feel sleep come and take her away. With a soft smile, she laid down on her side, grabbing her pillow and stuffing it underneath her head while Alastor stood up.  
With his voice down to a soothing whisper, he finished up the song.

" _Once there was a way... to get back homeward._  
 _Once there was a way... to get back home._  
 _Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry..._  
 _And I will sing a lullaby._ "

\---

Stepping out of the room, Alastor only got a few steps further before he heard Charlie's voice behind him.  
"Alastor... that was so _adorable!_ " Even without turning to look at her, he could tell she was sparkling with joy.  
"Now, now. I was just helping Niffty, no big deal."  
"It is, Al! You might say I'm a dreamer, and that this is all a lost cause, but... now I have proof that even _you_ have something good inside!" In that moment, the deer was thankful for the fact that he had his back turned, because there was a hint of shock visible on his face.

The princess started walking away, but not before one final statement.  
"In the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make."

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story about the origin of this fic: I was playing Clone Hero a few days ago, and while I had an Alastor picture as the background, I did the chart for "Golden Slumbers/Carry that Weight/The End". I'm man enough to admit I shed a tear or two listening to the music and from there, the idea was slowly born.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank my dad for helping me become the Beatles fan I am today.


End file.
